Greatest Change (Ficlet)
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: I didn't like the ending to The Legend of Korra and how Team Avatar kind of stopped being a thing in the end, so I wrote a new ending. (Bopal, no other ships)


Korra gazed across the bay at the sickly green portal whose glow lit the night sky all around it. She remembered looking across these same waters almost four years ago, gazing at Republic City in all its splendor. Now, the city was unrecognizable from what it had once been, and Korra was unsure if it could ever recover.

The battle against Kuvira had been won, but was it even possible for Republic City to build itself up again? Harmonic Convergence had been one thing, but this? This seemed like the most damage Republic City had ever taken. The lowest point for the city she had known.

She heard footsteps behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see Tenzin approaching. She smiled at the sight of her mentor- her friend.

"I spoke to President Raiko," Tenzin said. "He's going to announce his plan for the city tomorrow. Parts of downtown are going to be rebuilt, mostly important municipal buildings and the like, but his primary goal will be expanding the city and finding a balance with the new spiritual status quo."

"I bet Aang never imagined there being a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City," Korra remarked with a chuckle, returning her gaze to the beam of light across the bay.

"It's truly remarkable," Tenzin nodded. "Korra, you've transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes. I couldn't be prouder."

Korra beamed at Tenzin. "I feel like I've only just begun, though," she said thoughtfully. "Is that weird? I feel like there's even more I can learn and do."

"I don't think that sounds weird at all," Tenzin assured her. "My father once told me that however much we think we know, there is always more to see and learn. Our worlds are constantly growing and expanding. I think you're very wise to recognize that, Korra. You've grown a lot since you first arrived here from the South Pole."

"It's been a bit of a bumpy ride since then, huh?" Korra laughed.

"I've come to realize that life is one big 'bumpy ride,'" Tenzin agreed, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder and smiling warmly.

Korra squeezed Tenzin's hand and returned his smile. Once again, her eyes journeyed to the spirit portal. "I know I was in a pretty dark place for a while," she said. "I think Republic City was too, even if no one seemed to want to admit it. But I think now the city has a chance to start again. Your dad once told me something too. After I lost my bending and connected with my past lives. He told me that when we hit our lowest point, the greatest changes become available to us. I think this can be the greatest change for Republic City."

"And you?" Tenzin asked.

Korra grinned confidently. "I'm Korra," she declared. "I'm the Avatar. Whatever new messes the world wants to throw my way, I'll take them on. I'm ready to go back out there and do my job."

Tenzin's gaze joined Korra's, looking out at the portal. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again," he said.

"And it won't just be me, either," Korra added. "My friends will always have my back. I know they'll be right there with me."

As if on cue, her friends began to join Korra and Tenzin. First Mako, then Asami, then Opal and Bolin. Team Avatar stood together, gazing out across the bay.

"Pretty big mess we've got to clean up," Bolin said, placing his hands on his hips and frowning. "I dunno if I can back you up on this one, Korra, I don't want to risk scuffing up my delicate hands."

Korra laughed. "Think of it this way," she told Bolin. "The more callouses you get, the more you look like an action hero."

"She's got a point, sweetie," Opal noted.

Bolin stroked his chin. "Alright," he finally agreed, "but only because Varrick's new movers are gonna be more gritty and rough and tumble. He needs a man of action to carry the film."

"Republic City is one thing," Mako said. "The Earth Kingdom's another. Like I said, I'm with you all the way, but how are we going to turn all of that chaos into stable democracy?"

"We'll figure something out," Asami told him, squeezing his good arm. "We always do. Together."

"Team Avatar, back in the saddle again!" Bolin grinned. "Sounds great to me! Right, Korra?"

Korra looked at each of her friends in turn, their smiling faces greeting her warmly like family. Finally, she looked one last time at the beam of light that shot far into the sky. "Yeah," she said softly. "Sounds absolutely perfect."


End file.
